


Broken Pedestal

by torinokomachi



Category: Hallelujah Overdrive!
Genre: Angst, Gen, No offense to anyone but plagiarism is never to be taken lightly, Talks of plagiarism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Haru's admiration to Kumori Asahi was crushed. (Hallelujah Overdrive is a manga by Takata Koutarou) (Warning: Talks regarding the subject of plagiarism)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pedestal

When Haru first encountered Kumori Asahi.

She was intrigued.

His voice sounded so beautiful and captivating.

She felt admiration at such beauty.

She loved the magic of music he had.

She eventually joined his music club in the guise of a different name as music clubs are forbidden in their school.

She wrote songs and brought the club to a lot of fame in underground stages.

And one day, she created a song for her own self, a song about her father.

"Hope".

Asahi seems impressed and supported to see that it's finished.

When it was done, Asahi wished for more people to listen to it.

Haru refused.

It was a song for her father and herself. She doesn't want anyone else to listen to it.

Just a few people to listen to it is enough.

And it's just good enough for her.

But it seems it wasn't enough for Kumori Asahi.

He later quit school leaving her, Takagi and the others to fend themselves.

And not long after, he made it to the entertainment world and joined the record label, singing "Hope".

When she hears it around television, she snapped.

(It was her song.

Her song.

Hers.

No.

No.

No. You can't do this-)

She felt powerless and broken at how her song that is a hope for her own becomes a meaningless fake hope that everyone seem to think as good.

(It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.)

She wished she was deaf when she hears him singing it around for the world.

(No no no I don't want this fake hope I don't want to hear the sound of Hades singing my hope)

She no longer loved music the way she used to love it.

She no longer loved Asahi's music for he had taken her own hope away.

She no longer believed in the magic of music the same way she used to see it.

She no longer had hope in taking the hope that was stolen back to her.

It's too late.

There's nothing she can do to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for Hallelujah Overdrive because I love this series though I do not have the money to buy the complete book. And my country stopped the local translation which makes me sad because it's pretty good.
> 
> It starts of as a typical group of students bring back the music club like K-On but it goes a bit darker with the talk that Asahi plagiarized a song that Haru wrote for herself. Yes, plagiarism is brought up in this very manga.
> 
> I recommend reading the manga better but short version here: Asahi thinks the song Haru wrote had potential and wants it out for the public to hear, but Haru doesn't want to have it be out on public because it's meant for a private reason. Asahi can't accept that and eventually got people to agree that the song is nice and soon drove him to claim the song as his own when he joined a record label with Haru finding that he stole her song.
> 
> Sounds like people in the English fandom reposting fanarts of Japanese artist and claiming it as them doing it or actually has the artist's permission when they actually don't, yes? I don't mean to say hate on the English fandom, but it's a fact that a majority of the English fandom has an uncontrollable amount of arts being reposted without the original artist's consent. And a majority of the Japanese fans hate the English fandom for it (I see it happen in various social platforms). Yes, plagiarism is serious business in Japan. It's also the same in Chinese and Korean fan communities. More reasons why these fandoms call hate on the English Fandom is the fact that they also shit on and disrespect Asian culture plus more other reasons that can be personal depending on the person. But the big reason is the acts of plagiarism going around.
> 
>  
> 
> **No matter how you look at it, plagiarism is still theft, a serious crime and offense in the law of many countries, and claiming so makes you a thief no matter what you do. You can say many reasons to keep doing it and have the haters stop like saying that this is not even official and more, but an act of theft is still a theft. A thief is still a thief. And you're no different than a criminal.**
> 
>  
> 
> The only reason that Asahi wasn't even caught yet in this manga is because Asahi is already in a high position and Haru has no power to actually stop him, she even said word by word, that no one will listen or believe a high schooler that had no name in the entertainment world. **This is the effect of what plagiarist had done to the real owners of those unauthorized reposted fanarts. Some of them outright quitting and you can't find their works anymore.**
> 
> It reflects a lot about plagiarism in both sides and it's one of the reasons why I love this manga.
> 
> I think I rambled a lot already. Bye.


End file.
